


The Unexpected Light

by Adirastts



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Nightmares, TTS, TW: Vomiting, Tangled: The Series, The Brotherhood - Freeform, Unexpected Pregnancy, a little bit of angst?, hectira, hector gets a little depressed, hector x adira
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adirastts/pseuds/Adirastts
Summary: After the fall of The Great Tree, Adira and Hector have a heart to heart, finally making amends after years of their heavy dispute. This leads to the professions of their secret love for one another, and a promise of a return from Adira. However,  Adira notices a few changes nearly a month after their last encounter. Now she is headed back from her long journey with some unexpected news.
Relationships: Adira/Hector (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Her Destiny Leads Elsewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll! I've had this HC in my head for quite some time, and I finally had the motivation to post it! I'm trying my best to make it the most... realistic/close to character as possible if that makes sense? Like Adira is still her usual strong, independent, warrior QUEEN self, even with-child. I know some people portray pregnant women as 'weak'/'helpless' in fics sometimes, but this will not be the case for this, I promise! Anyways, I hope ya'll enjoy! The next chapter should be up in the next few days or even tomorrow idk oop-

"My path has changed and my destiny leads elsewhere." Adira told Lance as the air balloon was packed. Her task, which unfortunately hadn't ended well, was over. This meant that she no longer needed to linger around the group of young adults -or whatever the gnome guy was- and could finally keep her promise of returning to Hector. Although Adira was looking forward to seeing the man she had secretly loved for years, she had a situation at hand that might bring the two back to their parted ways. 

It was a month following the two knights' "talk" when Adira had given up and finally admitted that she may very well be pregnant. She had never missed a cycle in her life until now; nor fallen ill as much as she has recently. It started with questioning the days and constant unplanned breaks while following the others in the shadows, emptying her stomach in silence. The thought of being with-child bounced around in the woman's mind, unable to settle on a singular feeling. She hadn't exactly imagined having a baby in her future, didn't have much experience with children, nor did she think the typical "mother" role was for her. On the other hand, she practiced keeping open arms to the events and obstacles the universe gave her, never feared trying something new, and enjoyed protecting and providing for others she cared for. With all these thoughts and feelings aside, Adira stressed over a bigger issue that could greatly impact how she'd feel about the entire issue at hand: How Hector would feel about it.

It's undeniable that Adira is strong, independent, and doesn't need anyone's help for anything that life throws at her. She knew this, and embraced it. If Hector lashed out and split from her again, or put all the blame on her and refused to be in the child's life, she'd survive. She would find her way through the path ahead without any of his help. Knowing this, she still hoped he'd take on this new challenge beside her. They may have a lot of disagreements on a few subjects, and haven't had the nicest path with one another, but they did truly love one another. Behind their bickering was gratefulness for the other's presence, as well as the love for every "flaw" they carried. They'd known each other since Adira was eight and Hector seven, being sent off for knight training when the world didn't know what else to do with them. They understood each other, they knew exactly what the other was feeling even without saying a word. Even without admitting it for years, they really did love each other.

Adira isn't expecting Hector to jump for joy like some husbands would when their housewives shared the big news; She didn't need him to. She technically didn't _need_ anything from him, but she did hope for an open mind from him at least. The last time they talked, they were falling asleep next to the small fire, on good -no, _great_ \- terms. The best terms they had probably ever been on. Hector was expecting her return, which was a good sign in a way. He wanted to see her again, and had finally loosened his grip on guarding the moonstone after all these years. Or at least that's what Adira is assuming, hoping that wasn't just the tired after-sex talking. Either way, a return was expected unless anything were to happen to her before then. So far, she's still alive and still plans to be.

Adira watched the balloon full of people fly off into the distance not too long after parting the ground. She was sad to see them go, but knew they had other issues on their hands that they needed to handle on their own. She turned her head when she heard a tired and awkward huff from the man beside her. "So... about earlier..." he started, but Adira just gave a soft laugh and put a hand up, "Don't worry about it. You were just doing what you believed was right. No hard feelings." She assured him. Edmund smiled back at her, then looked back down at the ground, "Where are you headed next?" he questioned, somewhat hoping he'd have a guest for the next few days to keep him company. It was awkward talking to someone he banished nearly 25 years ago, especially when it was one of his greatest knights/friend. "I'm actually planning on meeting back with Hector. He and I are fortunately on good terms again, and I had promised my return." Adira answered, giving a slight apologetic tone in her voice as a way to tell Edmund that she couldn't stay and visit him. "You and Hector? That's great news! Say, those two always had the cutest little crushes on one another. I remember when they were just children, chasing each other with mud and wooden swords." He told Adira before announcing his thoughts. "Uh, yeah, we kinda talked about that too. I think we're a thing now? Actually I'm not quite sure. Things might change after I tell him the news." she responded, surprised at her out-of-character oversharing. Although she and Edmund did have a past of talking about personal issues with one another openly, especially a few weeks prior to the fall of the Dark Kingdom when the queen died and he lost his arm. Edmund's eyes widened, "My _God,_ I never thought I'd see the day! If I would have known you were pregnant I probably wouldn't have tried _killing_ you earlier!" he exclaimed. The white-haired woman was shocked at his ability to pick up on what she was implying so easily, but of course it was _Edmund_ after all; he picks up on people very quickly despite his lack of social skills. 

Edmund insisted on fixing up some food for Adira to bring along her way, all while babbling on about his wife's pregnancy and birth of his own son; all of which Adira was there for. Even so, she chose not to interrupt him because she knew he hadn't talked to a real person in such a long time and probably needed it. Once she had a few days worth of food on her, he walked her back outside and wished her the best of luck.

The walk from the Dark Kingdom to the fallen remains of The Great Tree would be a ways away, therefore Adira didn't hesitate to head toward her new journey.


	2. Her Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adira returns from her mission to tell Hector about the big news, unsure how he'll react to it.

When Prince Horace -er, _Eugene_ \- was born, Hector watched over the kid like a hawk. However, this was all from a distance. Hector never cradled, played with, nor fed the child, but rather hovered from a far. While the queen (and eventually the maids) cared for the boy, Adira would catch him starring in the corner of the room, ready to strike if any harm's way were to come. Some even caught the man smiling at the baby when he'd giggle or wave his hands in the air while his mother played with him. Even if Hector might have denied it or just claimed he's "Guarding the future king," it was obvious the man cared greatly for the child.

Adira thought about this as she roamed through the sea of trees, not too far from the place where Hector promised he'd be. Eugene was one of the very few children she'd seen Hector stand in the same room with; mainly due to the fact that the Dark Kingdom's population was always low. She had no idea how he'd even act around a child, or at least one who wasn't "The future king." Adira also felt slightly disappointed, as if he had already cursed at her and demanded her to leave and never see him again. Even if Hector seemed to have slightly changed his sadistic and apathetic ways, she couldn't help but imagine him lashing out and tearing apart the relationship they had just started to rebuild not too long ago. On the other hand, Adira toyed with the idea of him enjoying the thought of having an heir... someone to train and build a strong knight out of. Once she was able to see the giant hole where The Great Tree once stood, she forced all of her "what-ifs" behind her and prepared herself to accept whatever reaction was to come.

By the time Adira had left The Great Tree, arrived to the Dark Kingdom, and returned, she was already 10 weeks pregnant. Coming close to her second trimester, her stomach showed a slight bulge that was still well-hidden under her dress. Although, if anyone were to study the woman closely, they'd might notice that her belt was widened a notch. Adira took the same route where she had left, dodging debris and occasional giant tree branches. Hector claimed that he'd still manage to live there while he waited, as there were still a few tunnels useful for shelter. With that, she headed straight for the tunnel where they had spent the night months ago.

It was still light out, so she didn't expect to smell a fire nearby for any indication of his presence. Instead, she listened quietly for any sign of life. She saw bearcat tracks scattered around and debris looked like they had been moved aside, but alas, no sign of Hector. She turned to try looking in another tunnel, but was stopped by the sound of a familiar voice.

"You're alive." Hector stated with a slight tone of relief.

Adira turned toward the man she loved, "Hi Hector" she said with a warm smile. Hector walked up to her slowly, as if inspecting her like she was injured. "So? How'd it go?" He said with precaution. "Not as I expected, I guess. You might want to sit down for this... remember that girl who had pushed you off that ledge?....." 

..........

Hector was riled up over the moonstone being gone and in the hands of Cassandra for only about an hour, then he had finally given up and decided to join Edmund on the "Not my problem anymore" train. Adira was shocked at this, especially with Hector's extreme dedication to the dangerous opal. He'd just shrugged and claimed "If the sundrop started it, she should end it" then went on about how he did a lot of thinking while she was gone. Hector was exhausted, and was dealing with the shame of failing what he thought was his one purpose in life: protecting the stone and keeping people away from the Dark kingdom. Quite honestly, Adira hadn't ever seen the man be so... depressed about something before.

The day was coming to an end and a fire was lit, the two knights leaning next to each other as they stared at the flames. Adira talked about Edmund and how he was doing, along with memories of home that she got while over there. Eventually they both started running out of things to say, and the silence just kept getting louder. Adira tried her best to take in the moment she was sharing with Hector, peacefully sitting shoulder-to-shoulder with no issues among them; but the moment was fading away as the guilt of not telling him yet grew within her.

"You're not telling me something." Hector spoke up, not angry nor accusing, but rather calm and matter of fact. 

Adira just turned to look at him, her face only a few inches away from his. His expression matched his tone as he patiently waited for a response. She blushed and looked away, "How'd you know?" she softly admitted. The man chuckled a bit, "Cuz' I just know you. When things get quiet you get this... look on your face when you've got something on your mind." The woman gave a weak smirk, "You caught me." Adira thought for a moment, unsure how say it. Usually she didn't hesitate to speak her mind, so she went with what was most familiar to her. As Hector patiently waited for her to speak, she shifted herself to face him better. 

_"I'm pregnant."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this not too long after I updated, the next chapter will be up in like an hour or so, hahaha


	3. She Has Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adira and Hector discuss the idea of being parents.

_"I'm pregnant."_ Adira finally revealed as she locked eyes with Hector's.

His yellow eyes widened, but the rest of his body was entirely still. Adira patiently awaited any new reaction, yet half a minute later and he was still just staring at her. She decided to turn away from him to avoid the awkwardness and give him some sense of space, but she still felt his eyes glued onto her. "It is... _mine,_ right?" He finally responded, which made Adira cackle. " _Yes,_ Hector. It's yours. Well, ours." She turned and smiled at him, but only saw the same face frozen with shock. "How long did you know about this?" He asked. "About a month after I left. You and Edmund are the only people who know right now." She added, hoping he'd find some peace in not being the last person to hear about his own child. Hector nodded, looked away for a moment, then got up. "I'll be back, I need to be alone... I'll get more firewood."

Adira looked at the slim man walking out the tunnel, then back at the fire. 

........

Hector never knew either of his parents. His first few years of his life were spent in an orphanage, only to be sent away for military training due to "violent and inappropriate behaviors." The closest father-figure Hector had was none other than Edmund, the man he praised most in life. Sure, Quirin was a close second during his childhood, but he was much more of an older brother who constantly tried getting him out of trouble. Edmund on the other hand had been the very first man to treat Hector with support, praise, and trust. When Hector kicked the other orphans who got too close to him, he got scolded at. When Hector knocked down an opponent in training, Edmund would give him a cheer and friendly slap on the back. That's where his obsession and extreme loyalty to the crown started. After swearing no one was there for him after being given away by both his parents _and_ the orphanage, he found someone who _wanted_ him. Someone who he could keep in his life forever, as long as he showed the most loyalty physically possible to them.

Yet here he is, standing in the remains of the metaphorical watch tower he lived within for the past 25 years of his life, with no Edmund to be found. 

Even the man he had given his upmost loyalty to, had abandoned him.

Hector picked up the logs of wood he cut, turned his head to the small flicker of flames in the distance, and slowly walked back. Adira, the woman he'd had a love-hate relationship with since day one, stared at the dying fire. He felt a sense of sadness and guilt for her, unsure if his reaction would eventually turn her away from him.

"How am I supposed to be a father when I've never had one." Hector said as he came up behind her, carefully putting a log in the small pit. He sat down, poking at the wood while waiting for her response. "I dunno. We could ask Quirin, he did it." She shrugged, reminding Hector that she and Quirin also didn't have parents present in their life either. "Didn't you say he's trapped in amber right now? And his kid kinda lost it? No offense to him, but that doesn't sound like the best parenting result." Hector raised a brow, making Adira laugh a little, "Okay, sure, but it was an accident and he was trying to get Quirin freed with no help. Before everything, however, I've noticed he was a very well-mannered and sweet kid. Everything he did was to make others happy," She claimed. Hector still wasn't totally convinced, "Yeah but it's _Quirin_ we're talking about here. He's been acting like a dad since he could walk." he snickered, then frowned a bit. "...Do you think they'll ever find a way to free him?" Hector added. Adira tilted her head, "I think so, I'm sure if they don't figure it out themselves we could always find a way to snatch my sword back and just carve him out." She said with a hard laugh. Hector forced a laugh as well, then tried to bring back the previous subject. "I'm serious though, I wouldn't make a good father. I'm not a... father kind of guy. I'm _mean_ and _heartless_ and-" Hector started, but Adira cut him off. "Enough, Hector! You've only acted the way you have because you want to push away people before they push you away first. You're loyal and care so much for your friends and secretly just need a little love for once in your damn life! Please, Hector, I know deep down you're not the bad guy you think you are." Adira said as she held one of his hands in hers. Hector looked away from her, moved his hand, then stood up to get ready to leave again. "I'm sorry Adira, I could never be a good father. It wouldn't be fair to them."

"You wanna know how to be a good dad? Be there. That's all you have to do. Although nice, you don't have to be some 'super dad' who goes to the moon and back for his kids. I mean, do you really want to do the same thing to your kid that your dad did to you?" Adira snapped, making Hector turn back to face her again. At first he looked angry at the mention of his father, then his face softened. Adira stood with him, grabbing both his hands this time. "Be the father you wish you had, Hector. That's all you have to do. It'll be okay, I promise. After all, don't we have one another?" She asked softly, giving him an assuring smile. He smiled back at her for a moment, then seconds after his lip started to quiver, he cried in Adira's arms. 

Minutes after being held by the patient and loving Adira, he backed up, wiping his tears away. "So what do you say?" Adira asked, and the man nodded. 

"...Okay, I'll stay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter they will be figuring out where to settle next! Thanks for reading!


	4. She Can't Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adira and Hector settle down in a forest to build a home of their own.

Adira and Hector had decided to settle in a deep forest northeast from The Great Tree. Originally the two had stopped by the Dark Kingdom to live there with Edmund, but he was nowhere to be found. Adira made the assumption that he had left to visit his son in Corona, and Hector was too uncomfortable settling down there without Edmund's permission. After eliminating their first choice of stay, the couple agreed that they wanted a more private home with easy access to hunting. They cancelled out any homes in any kingdoms like Corona, because not only did they not like crowdedness, but they also didn't look like your average 'villager people.' Nearly a month ago they had picked a nice clear space and got to work. They were able to finish the base of the small cottage in only a few days, but took the rest of the month to add furniture and decorations. Though this was not much work since the two were not picky, and didn't need any fancy interior design of any sort. A bedroom, kitchen, and space for their future child was more than enough.

The large amount of leisure time was very new to Hector. Although he enjoyed the feeling of ease throughout his days working on the house or hunting, the drastic change in his schedule had it's impacts. Any time he'd hear wagons in the distance or even the sound of his partner humming a soft tune, his body would jolt into action, preparing to hop on his rhino and chase down the noise. Following those feelings, he'd think about all the years he spent protecting the Dark Kingdom for nothing. Adira would catch this pattern time-to-time, having to distract him with a new task or try talking about the future instead. 

Hector also started getting nightmares of all sorts. He'd dream of getting being possessed at The Great Tree, falling to his death, being executed by Edmund for giving up his work, and as of recently Adira and their child leaving him behind. Sometimes he'd wake Adira up along with him due to his screaming, and other times he would just lay silently in bed, letting her sleep despite his need of reassurance. Every so often those lonely nights gave him luck, as Hector had the company of his child who had started kicking nearly a month ago. One night, Adira caught him trying to whisper to them, startling him with her quiet chuckling. The man then refused to ever try that again out of embarrassment, even if Adira assured him it was sweet (right after teasing him over it for half an hour). 

Hector didn't want to address these feelings with Adira because he didn't want her to worry about him slipping back into his old ways nor add any more stress than her body already is giving her. Whenever she'd try to bring it up he'd always shake it off and change the subject, only accepting short acknowledgements of it after any nightmares. Adira offered to make him a journal to write his thoughts on, but she was quickly reminded that writing wasn't his strong suit. Hector also wasn't fond of joining her in yoga or meditation, so he was left to find some sort of distraction outside of chores on his own.

The couple sat at the small wooden table, quietly eating their dinner which happened to be rabbit stew. Hector had finally finished telling what he had done for the day and what his goals were for the house tomorrow, slurping down his meal. "Tomorrow I'll be twenty-four weeks." Adira mentioned, taking a sip of her tea. Hector raised an eyebrow, "Which is...?" "Six months. C'mon Hector, it's simple math." Adira joked, nudging his leg with her foot. "Yeah well the Dark Kingdom's schooling focused on more important stuff like battling and survival. I didn't no fancy math and spelling books like you and Quirin." Hector rolled his eyes, trying not to actually appear offended. "Hm. That reminds me, we should check up on him and see if he's still... you know... encased." The woman mentioned, forcing a small smirk. Hector nodded slowly, leaning back in his chair. "How long do ya think it would take to get there?" "About two weeks if we take the rhino... but at a slow speed. I know a short cut." Adira replied, doing more math in her head. Hector pondered on it for a moment, "How about we head over there in three days from now?" he offered. "Sounds like a plan, maybe if he's out we can get some parenting advice." She smiled, picking up their dishes.


End file.
